A Call to Remember
by Nessa0421
Summary: Traci thought I needed a date to the Slammiversary party. Shannon Moore/OC, Traci Brooks,Shane Helms maybe others later on rating changed due to violence towards the end
1. Chapter 1

**I own no 1 but myself**

Every year a TNA superstar hosts a big part for Slammiversary. I've gone every year, alone. I mean I usually go with Traci Brooks but she usually ends up going off with her coworkers and I stand in front of the punch bowl until Traci is ready to go. I would stare into the crowd feeling like a loner. I know, I sound like a loser but hey, I didn't work for the company, I just went cause I was forced to. I would sometimes dance with some of my friends but they usually had dates so I would stand there like an ice sculpture. That's how I planned on doing it this year, until I got a call from someone willing to be my date.

Traci and I were sitting her living room the week before the big party. I was arguing with her because she was determined to get me a date for the party.

"Traci, I'll be fine. I've gone without a date before. Its just another year!"

"No, Vanessa! I'm getting you a date. Besides it's already to late to say not. I gave Talia's boyfriend, Shane, your number to see if he could ask some of his friends"

"WHAT?!" I couldn't believe it, " YOU DID WHAT?"

Every get so mad, you start seen red? Well that's the point I was at. I had a lot of friend but I was raised to be aware of whom I gave my number to, and that my friends is why I almost killed my best friend.

Traci looked at the floor and back up at me, "You don't understand how bad I feel after I realize I left you there standin' there alone. I am not doing that again!"

"Well I have made very good friends with the punch and I really don't need you wrecking that friendship."

"Ha ha your funny! But seriously when was the last time you had a boyfriend or even a date. Girl you make me feel like a skank compared to you! You need to get out and have some fun. Plus I gave had Talia give Shane your number for a reason."

" And for what reason is that?" I asked putting my hands on my hips

" You have a crush on one of his friends!"

I throw a pillow at her," How do you know?!"

"You should really log out of your Facebook chat window sometimes" She said laughing.

I was so stunned I just sat down and look at the TV. "You better hope no one calls."

Traci smiled as skipped over to where I was sitting, knowing she had gotten me to think about the idea.

The next day, Traci and I went out to breakfast. I had totally forgot about the whole situation until my phone rang. I reached down into my bag and pulled out my phone. "Hello."

"Hi, is this Vanessa?" my face dropped and my hands shook Traci smiled. The dreamy voice that filled my ears was the man who had my heart and didn't know; at least I think he didn't.

"Yes, Yes it is. Can I help you?" I honestly don't know how I was forming sentences.

"Hey! This is Shannon Moore. Umm Shane Helms told me you were looking for a date to the TNA party."

"Umm I wasn't really looking…" I looked at Traci for answers but she looked out the window. " My friend thought I needed one and started passing out my number."

"Oh, well then. If ya don't mind, I still wanna ask ya to go with me. So will ya?" I just about passed out when I heard that.

"Sure Shannon, I'll go with you!"

* * *

So R&R do u think i shud keep going?


	2. Chapter 2

**I still own no1 but myself**

"Well thanks to you Traci, I have to look good at this one," I was standing in Old Navy looking for a super cute and perfect outfit.

"You still haven't thanked me for hookin you up," Traci said, smirking as she looked through the rack.

I cut her a look before I whispered my thanks.

"What was that?"

"Thank you," I mumbled into the clothes in front of me.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you. One more time," Traci cupped her hand around her ear.

"I said, THANK YOU!" I nearly screamed

"I will not except that! Say it like a normal person!"

"Fine thanks. Maybe I'll get something outta this."

"Ohhh girl! Go 'head with yo bad self!"

"Not like that! Oh my goodness! I mean maybe I get the boyfriend you want me to have so desperately." I smirked as I continued shopping

Traci laughed as she stopped and put her hands on her hips," Not desperately, its just a suggestion!"

"Yeah okay. Anyway, oh, what about this shirt with this skirt?"

Traci studied it, "Nahh, not sexy enough. How 'bout this?"

"Hmmmm, okay!" I said. It was one-sleeved, tight fitting blue shirt with a tight fitting, knee length black skirt. It was perfect.

After paying for the outfit, Traci and I left the store and walk through the crowded mall. I just happened to look across the mall when my breath left my body. Standing in front of the pretzel joint was not only Gregory Shane Helms but also Shannon Brian Moore. I stopped dead in my tracks, not wanting to walk another step in that direction.

"Ness, what it is?"

"L…l…look!" I pointed a shaky finger to the other side of the mall.

"Hey its Shannon and Shane! Come on lets go," Traci grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the guys.

"No! Traci, I just want to get outta here!"

"Vanessa! He's your future date for Christ's sake! You have to go near him sooner or later," She grabbed my hand and continued to drag me in their direction.

Shane noticed us first, "Hey girls, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much. Just shopping," Traci elbowed me.

"Ow!" I whispered as I rubbed the pain from my ribs.

Then **_HE_** spoke, "Hey Vanessa."

"Hi Shannon,"

* * *

omg whats gonna happen next? r&r and maybe we'll find out! =)


	3. Chapter 3

"So how've ya been?" Shannon asked trying to start a conversation.

"I've been fine…" my voice trailed off as I saw his gorgeous green eyes in person for the first time.

"That's good," He said as he looked deeper in to my brown eyes.

I couldn't speak. He mystified me. His face, his eyes, his… well everything. He stepped closer and grabbed my hand. My eyes dropped from his face to our hands and back up. I took a step closer as the world faded from around and he and I were the only people left.

"Hey Trac, ya mind if I steal Vanessa for a little while?" Shannon was still staring into my eyes as he asked the question. I heard Shane laugh but it was cut short by Traci connecting with a blow to his arm.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Ness, call me when you want me to pick you up (I didn't have my car)," Traci said a bit peeved that I didn't look at her as she spoke.

"K" was all I could say as Shannon lead me to another part of the mall.

"So, where do ya wanna eat?" Shannon asked as we continued to walk 15 minutes later. We were still hand-in-hand.

"Anywhere's fine. I'm really not hungry to be honest," being around Shannon had my stomach in knots along with the butterflies fluttering so my appetite was gone.

Shannon smiled, "Cool, so I guess we can just go get ice cream!"

"That's fine with me," I said as we headed towards the ice cream joint.

"No you didn't Shannon!" I laughed as he told me a story from when he was little.

"Oh yeah I did!" he smiled then grabbed a napkin and brought it to my face. I turned red and reached for the napkin. "No I got it," he said as he wiped some ice cream from my chin.

I blushed more, "Thanks,"

Shannon didn't move his hand from my face. "Vanessa, I have somethin' to tell you."

I placed my hand on top of his, "Yes Shannon?"

By the look on his face I could tell that he was struggling with trying to find the words to tell me. Then he stopped. He bit his lip and looked at me, he sighed and dropped his hand. I looked away and before I could even blink, Shannon's lips were on mine.

"Oh my God…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again i sadly don't own anyone but the OCs**

I snapped away from Shannon to see the shocked faces of Traci and Shane. My face got hot. I looked down at my black Air Forces and noticed a spot that I had to clean when I got home. I felt Shannon grab my hand. I smiled a little but the embarrassment still had a hold of me.

I finally looked up, "Well I think I'm gonna go home now. Come on Traci, let's go." I started to walk away but I didn't hear footsteps behind me. Traci was still staring at the table I had just left. "Come on, let's go!" Traci snapped out of it and followed me out of the mall.

"So you wanna tell me what happened?" Traci asked as we were driving back to her house.

"To be honest Trac, I really don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know? I just caught you lip-lockin' with Shannon Moore! Are you…"

"Traci we were just sitting there! He told me he had something to tell me and then he kissed me! If you want anymore details then that then your gonna have to ask him cause I don't know what he was thinking!" I stopped and took a breath.

"Sorry I yelled but I'm not use to you doin things like that. I...I'm sorry," Traci said as she put her car in park. "I just don't wanna see you get hurt from something I started," She looked up at me.

"Aww Trac," I said pulling her into a hug," Shannon's a good guy and I don't think that you have to worry 'bout. As you saw he likes me and I don't think he would hurt me. Kay?"

Traci sighed and nodded. We both got out of her car and linked arms as we walked inside her house.

**Shannon's POV**

"So… do you have something ya wanna tell me 'bout?" Shane said on the ride back to our hotel.

I looked away from the road for a second and then back to the street I was driving down, "Are you askin cuase you think I need to tell ya or do you just wanna kno?"

"Um the second one?" Shane said realizing he was being nosy.

I sighed, not knowing where to start," Can I have some questions to answer cause I really can't think straight right now?"

"Fine, okay why did you kiss a girl you just met today?"

For the first time I realized that I did kiss a girl I had just met," Shane, have you eva met someone you felt like you knew ya whole life?"

"Yea, you, Matt….."

"I meant a girl,"

" Yea."

"Well that's what Vanessa seemed to me. I really didn't realize that today had been the first time we met. I've only seen her before but, talking to her…. I don't know man, there was just that spark," I said taking the turn into the hotel parking lot.

"Okay…was she a good kisser?" Shane smirked as he shut the truck door.

I smirked too,"I'm neva one to kiss and tell," Shane laughed as we walked into the lobby.

* * *

You guys still wit me? R&R please =)


	5. Chapter 5

Get ready for the best chap, i think, so far! u kno the deal, i own me, myself and I**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

I woke up to the annoying sound of my cell phone ringing. "Hello," I mumble sleepily into the phone.

"Hey baby," a deep voice filled my ear.

"Andy?! How did you get my number and what do you want?" I was stunned to hear the voice of my ex-boyfriend.

"You don't need to know the answer to the first question and the answer to the second one is you," I gagged at that answer.

"Well I don't feel the same way. Why are you callin'? We've been ova for months!" Traci walked into the guest bedroom as I looked at her for an answer.

"Hey all I wanted to know is if you wanted me to be your date to the party,"

I laughed into the phone, "Okay dude, first of all I wouldn't want you as a date even if you hadn't cheated on me. Secondly, you don't even like TNA so… why are you goin to the party? And Lastly, I've already got a date. A respectable one that is on a level so much higher than yours, you need an airplane just to see him!" Traci snickered but then put her serious face back on.

"Okay…" Andy said letting a huge breath go into the phone. I hear the doorbell ring but thought nothing of it. "Oh and Nessa, don't open the door."

I ran downstairs," Traci NO!" but when I got there it was to late. Before I could blink Andy's hand was around my throat and he had me pinned to the wall. I tried to scream but my breath was being choked out of me. Traci looked at me and ran upstairs, I knew she was running to call someone but I didn't know who.

"Aw what's wrong Ness? Can't breathe?" I struggled to get away but I couldn't. I was fading fast.

I used my last bit of energy to swing my leg forward. I knew I had connected when I heard a grunt and the hand let go of my neck. I fell to the floor trying to catch my breath. _Dear God help me!_

**Shannon's POV**

I was just to wake up when my phone went off. I looked at it puzzled for a minute before answering," Hello?"

"Shannon! You have to get over here now! Andy's trying to kill her! Please, Shannon please!" Traci cried into the phone.

"Oh my God! Okay, Traci call the police and I will be right there!" I slammed my phone shut, as I quickly got dressed.

" Hey where's the fire?" Shane asked walking out of the bathroom

"Vanessa's in trouble. I'll be back later," I said as I left before he could answer, "I hope she'll gonna be okay,"

**Normal POV**

I was sitting in the bathroom crying, hoping Andy couldn't get through the lock door. My hopes shatter and he slammed his way into the room. I ran through his leg but he grabbed me again, thankfully it was my arm and not my neck.

"Andy, Andy please stop! Don't do this!" I cried trying to back away.

He pulled me closer to his body," Why should I?" he asked running his nose up the side of my neck as my feet dangled above the floor (I'm only 5ft)

"You don't wanna kill me. Do ya?" I asked as the tears came harder.

"I don't wanna kill you, I just wanna make sure you neva say no to me again!" I cried. Andy had never hit me, or even yelled at me, before was so confused it made my head hurt.

Andy held me so tight I couldn't breathe. I started fading again before I heard the door bust open. I saw Shannon run in. Out of nowhere my body crumpled to the ground. I looked up in time to see Shannon hit Andy with a hook. Andy fell to the ground and lay still next to me. Shannon picked me up and brought me upstairs. Traci was coming out of her room looking scared beyond belief. She saw me and usher Shannon into my room. I heard Traci and Shannon whisper back and forth.

"Shan?" my voice crack as I called his name.

"I'm right here Baby. Everythin's gonna be fine, just fine," he said cradling me in his arms as I faded from the world and into unconsciousness.

* * *

OMG! i'm a writin fool 2day! okay so tell me what u think. **R&R** thanks


	6. Chapter 6

Thanx 4 all the reviews! i luv it. so here the next chap. Hope ya'll enjoy it! and u already kno **i only own myself**

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I knew I was in the hospital. The bright lights blinded me as rolled over on the hard mattress. I saw Shannon sitting next to the bed. He stared at something I couldn't see. There were dark circles under his eyes, I knew he had been there the whole time.

"Shan?" I managed to get out, "How long have I been out?" I cleared my throat as I sat up.

"Vanessa! Guys, guys she's up! Oh Baby, I was so worried," Shannon hugged me to his chest as some people came into the room.

When Shannon let go I saw Traci, Shane and the doctor standing at the bedside. The doctor stepped closer to the bed and stuck his hand out, " Hello, I'm Dr. McGuire. I'm glad you're awake. You're very lucky young lady. There was not damage to your brain from having your oxygen cut off so long."

I squirmed in the bed when I thought about the events leading up to me being in the hospital, "So am I cleared to go home?"

"We still need to take a few more tests. If you pass those you should be able to go home today!"

Shannon piped up," So she should be okay right?"

The doctor looked at Shannon, "Yes. Just take it easy for the next to days. So lets get going so we can get you home."

"That's fine with me." I smiled, trying to brighten up the dim mood in the room.

Shannon carried me into Traci's living room and set me down on the couch. I sighed as I reached for the remote. "So are we gonna talk about what happen or what?'

I didn't want to force a conversation but everyone seemed like they needed to talk.

"Sure but were do we start?" Shannon's emerald eyes looked tired and depressed.

Traci lifted my feet and sat down on the couch too. "Well why don't you starts by telling them about what happened with you and Andy?"

I looked down and sighed, "Okay, I guess. Shannon?" I grabbed his hand and held it tight. "I dated Andy for three years. Everythin was fine til…til," Tears flooded my eyes, "He cheated on me with some slut he ran into at a club. I cut him off right after I found out. I didn't want to deal with him anymore. Since we broke up I got a new phone and change my number but somehow he got it."

"It's okay Ness, you don't have to go on if ya don't wanna," Shannon wiped tears from my eyes.

I placed my hand on his, "No, no you…I need to say this. So Andy called me yesterday and basically asked me if I wanted to be his date to the party. I shot him down and then he told me not to open the door. By the time I got down here, he was in the house. He slammed me against the wall and started to choke me!" I couldn't say anymore, I broke down and cried into Shannon's chest until the tears were spent and I was too tired to cry anymore.

"Guys she's had a hard day. Let's talk about this later. Come on Ness, let's get you upstairs," Traci helped me off the couch.

I turned back to Shannon as I walked away, "Can Shannon stay? No offense but I…I just don't feel safe alone yet."

Traci nodded, "Sure. Why not."

After a long, tired walk upstairs, I finally laid down. Shannon stood next to the bed awkwardly as if he wasn't sure what to do.

"It's okay Shan. You can lay down with me." I patted the space next to me and scooted over.

Shannon nodded and slid into bed next to me. He wrapped me in his arms and rested his chin on my head. "Shan, I am so sorry I dragged you into my mess. If I would have known all this was gonna happen I wudda…"

"Stop right there," Shannon lifted my chin to look into my eyes, "Theres now way ya cudda known bout all this. I know we just sorta met, but I already feel like I know ya. I wanna be with you to make sure what happened yesterday doesn't happen again. "

Happy tears came to my eyes, "What did I do to deserve you?"

Shannon smiled and brought my face to his. He kissed me and it was then I realized that Shannon was going to stay no matter what happened.

**Traci's POV**

I stared at my friend as she kissed the man I knew she deserved all along. It made me happy to see she was moving on. I felt Shane put his hand on my shoulder and lean into my ear.

"Ya gonna tell how Shannon really got her number?"

I laughed, " I'll let them enjoy the moment before I break it to her."

"Trac?" Vanessa called from the bed.

"Yeah?"

"Can you stopped watching us?"

"Okay love birds!" I said closing the door. _She doesn't have to know, does she?_ I thought to myself as I went back down stairs and joined Shane on the couch. "Nah" I said out loud and smiled thinking about the good deed I had done.

* * *

So how was it? I kno wasn't as intense as the last chap but was it good? R&R 2 let me kno!


	7. Chapter 7

wow it's been a while since i've updated. SO u know the deal, i own no 1 but myself

* * *

It was the night of the party and I was fully recovered from my little incident a few days before. Traci and I were putting on our makeup. I picked up the eye shadow as I started to think, _why hasn't anyone else called? I mean how is Shannon the only one? Traci gave it to Shane to pass it out right?_ It was killing me. I had to ask. "Hey Traci, why is Shannon the only person that's called me?"

Traci's face dropped as she tried to stop her hand from shaking," I don't know, maybe Shane just gave it to Shannon…"

"But didn't you tell him to pass it out to his _friends_?"

"Yeah but I don't know if he did."

"So it just happened that the one guy he gave it to was Shannon, the guy I have a crush on?"

"Okay fine!" Traci gave in," I gave it Shannon. I told him that you wanted to ask him to the party but you didn't have his number. I gave him yours so he could call you because you were scared!"

I smirked, "Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place. I was all scared that the whole WWE was gonna get my number!"

Traci laughed, "That would be kinda funny."

"Yeah, sure," I said as I continued to put on my makeup.

The ride to the party was silent. I was nervous for some weird reason.

Traci looked over at me, " Ness, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I just get this feelin' that tonight's not gonna go as planned," I looked through the windshield trying to figure out what could go wrong.

"Well don't let that feelin ruin your night," Traci told me as she took the turn into the parking lot of the location of the party.

"You're right, everything might be fine," I closed the door of her car and we linked arms as we walked inside.

I walked over to Shannon and covered his eyes, "Guess who?"

"Hmm I have no idea," Shannon turned around kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, as we started moving to the music absentmindedly.

"You look great!" Shannon whispered into my ear.

"Thanks," I smiled as I looked up at him.

"So…" Shannon started to speak but was cut off by a loud obnoxious fake laugh that came from a few feet ahead of me.

"Oh no," I grabbed Shannon's hand and ran as far away from the person that produced the sound as possible._ Not to self: Pay attention to your gut more.

* * *

_

So how was it? R&R 2 let me kno


	8. Chapter 8

K so here's chap 8. Thanx 4 all the reviews guys! keep um comin they mean so much 2 me. I own no 1 but myself(If i get ownership of Shannon I'll let u kno lols =D)

* * *

"No no no she can't be here. Ugh what is she here for?" I paced back and forth in front of Shannon as we stood outside of the ballroom.

"Who are you talking about Babe?" Shannon asked as I continued to walk by him.

"Jolisa," I said through clenched teeth as I stopped pacing, "the slut that ruin my perfectly fine relationship."

"So she the chick Andy slept with?'

"Yes. She finds a way to weave her way into my love life and well she got to Andy before I could….Ah! I don't wanna talk about this!"

Shannon opened his arms and I walked into them, "Do you think she's gonna get to me? Cause if ya do Sweetie we need to have a little talk about how I roll,"

"No I trust you but every time I see her I relive the day I caught Andy…"

_Flashback_

_"Andy I'm home!" I walked into Andy's house after being out with Traci all day. "Andy?" the house was quiet; I didn't even hear a TV on. "Hmm,"_

_I walked up the stairs and I started hearing "sounds". I got to his bedroom door, which was cracked, I saw Andy on top of Jolisa, and both were naked._

_"Oh Andy!" Jolisa moaned, it made me sick._

_"Shhh, someone might hear us," Andy covered her mouth._

_"Someone like who?" I kicked open the door and rushed into the room. Jolisa screamed and over herself with the blankets. "What?! Did you think I wasn't gonna find out?!"_

_Andy jumped up, "Baby I can…explain,"_

_"Oh really? How? Better yet, what is there to explain cause what I see is pretty freakin self-explanatory!"_

_"Baby come here," Andy tried to pull me into his arms._

_"No get away from me!" I slapped Andy and ran never to go back to that house again._

_End Flashback_

I finish crying into Shannon's shirt. Lifted my face and Shannon wiped my eyes, "You feel betta now?"

I shook my head, "Yeah"

Shannon grabbed my hand but someone bumped into me. It was Jolisa.

"Hey, Nessa! What are you doin here?"

"Just havin a good, what are you doin here? Findin a new place to spread yourself around?"

Jolisa laughed, "No but it looks like you are," motioning to Shannon and I's joined hands.

I nodded, "Okay, okay. Oh yeah and Jo? Ya might wanna go get an ice pack,"

"For what?"

"This!" I socked her in the jaw sending her to the floor.

Before anyone to grab me, I was on her. Blow after blow, hit after hit, it felt so good, I couldn't stop. I heard the cries for me to leave it alone and how she wasn't worth it but I didn't feel like stopping, so I didn't. Finally Shannon grabbed me. I kicked and screamed until I realized how stupid I must have looked.

"Ness that's enough!" Shannon put me down and I walked over to Jolisa.

"You stay away from Shannon, ya hear?"

"Why should I?" she said as blood ran down her lip

I slapped her with as much force as I could. "That's why. Come on Shannon, let's get outta here," I stormed off to the door as Shannon followed. I felt eyes on me but I didn't care. What was supposed to be the perfect night, with the perfect guy, was ruined.

* * *

So how was it? R&R 2 let me kno what u think =)


	9. Chapter 9

alrighty, here's chap 9. It's kinda sappy but w/e. **I own no1 but myself**

* * *

I sat on a rock looking out onto the water. There was no noise beside the sound of the waves hitting the shore. I drew my knees into my chest and look over at Shannon. His green eyes sparkled in the moonlight. He picked up a rock and threw it into the water.

"Shan," I whispered," are you mad?"

Shannon took a deep breath and walked closer to me, "No but I do wanna know why you snapped like that."

"I told you what she did!"

"That can't be all of it! People just don't beat the hell outta people like that!"

"She was my best friend! We did everything together!" my vision clouded as new tears came to my eyes, "I hung out with her more than Traci. A few months before I caught them, something told me to watch my back. I notice that Jo was in my face a lot, tryin to be nice to me. I thought it was weird. Then nights that we were suppose to go out for girls' night, she always got "unexpected plans" then I started to notice that Andy went out on the same night Jolisa canceled. When she started acting weird, it got on my nerves. I started to hate her but I had no reason to get rid of her as a friend. I suffered until…well ya know what happened."

"Baby, I'm so sorry!" Shannon pulled me into his arms, "I just…I never expected ya to beat someone like that."

"Shan, can I go home?"

"Okay Sweetie," Shannon helped me down off the rock as we walked hand-in-hand back to his car.

* * *

We pulled up in front of Traci's house. I went to open the door when Shannon stopped me, " Umm do ya have keys?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later,"

"Wait, Vanessa I don't want you to go. I don't know when and if I'll get to see you again."

I sat in the seat for a minute, "Why don't you stay the night?"

"Really?" Shannon's face lit up.

"Yeah, I ruined your night, I owe ya one anyway,"

Shannon parked and we walk in, walked upstairs and fell asleep.

* * *

After that I didn't see Shannon for months. I tried to forget him but I couldn't. I didn't talk much. You could say I was depressed. I went back home to Boston later that week. I saw Traci once and a while. Nothing was ever the same. That is until I got another call.

I looked at my phone as it rang, "Didn't I talk to Traci this morning and this afternoon?" I shook my head and answered the phone, "What do you need now?"

"You."

"Shannon?" I nearly cried.

"Hey Ness, do me a favor,"

"Yes?"

"Look outside."

I looked out my window and saw Shannon and Traci standing in my yard, "Oh my God!" I ran outside and ran into Shannon's arms.

"Miss me?" Shannon whispered into my hair.

"Only a lot!"

I stood on my toes and gave him a peck on the lips. Shannon didn't let me pull away as he kissed me more passionately.

"Guys, I'm standin right here!" Traci yelled waving her arms.

Shannon and I laughed. "Come on guys lets head inside."

* * *

Aww how sweet! Well the next chap will b the last =( I'll b workin on a non wrestlin related story. If n e 1 wants to read it or no more about it, let me kno! anyway R&R to tell me how this was =)


	10. Chapter 10

Well guys this is it....I hope ya'll enjoy this as well as the whole story. Thank you to all of you who read this and those of you who reviewed too. Its means so much to me. Well enough of that. Here it is :A Call to Remember chapter 10

* * *

It was 3 in the morning and we had all decided to go to bed. I was in my room sitting on my bed when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in,"

I looked up to see Shannon walk in, "Hey,"

"Hey"

"Um Nessa, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Shannon," I said as I grabbed a pillow and pulled it close to me.

Shannon sat down next to me, "I've missed ya,"

I smiled, " I missed ya too!"

Shannon smiled and grabbed my hand; "Well I've been thinking time the last time I saw ya, if there's anything goin on between us?"

"Whadda ya mean?"

"I guess I'm askin if we're together?" Shannon looked me in the eye as if he was begging me to say yes.

"Is that what you want?" I asked grabbing his other hand

"More than anything!"

"Okay," I said pulling Shannon in for a kiss.

**Shannon's POV**

_I walked through the door of my house and dropped my bag. I heard water running in the kitchen. "Ness?" Vanessa knew I was coming home but I didn't think that she would be here already._

_I rounded the corner when I froze._

_"Welcome home Shannon," Andy was taking Vanessa's head out of the flooded sink. Her hair was soaked, her eyes red, her cheeks tearstained and she was so pallid you would never know her skin was usually a golden tan. _

_"Shannon! Help me!" Vanessa whisper before Andy put his hand over her mouth._

_I went to step closer, "Uh uh, don't take another step!" Andy had one of my guns in his hands. I stopped. He put the gun to her temple._

_"Andy, don't do this! What do you want from her?" I scream. I look at Vanessa as she starts to shake. _

_"She didn't tell ya, huh?" Andy asks as he starts sliding the gun down her body._

_"Tell me what?"_

_The gun stops at the lower part of her stomach. "Vaness, why don't you tell him?'_

_She looked up at me as she trembled more violently, "Sh…sh..Shannon, I'm pregnant," She started crying harder._

_"Ya hear that Shan? To bad ya gonna lose both of them," _

_"Is that it? Your that upset that she moved on that your gonna kill her!" I screamed taking a step closer._

_"Don't yell at me! You don't know what its like to have the girl you thought was the One walk out your front door and neva come back again!"_

_"If ya loved her ya wouldn't have cheated, now would ya?"_

_"That's it. Vanessa…say goodbye," _

_"No!" before I could get to her the gun went off. She screamed and hit the floor._

_"No, not my baby please!" was the last thing she said before she went quiet. Andy fired a few more shots into her before walking away._

_I rushed to her side and cradled her lifeless body to mine, "No Baby please don't leave me! No! No!"_

"SHANNON! Wake up!" Vanessa's voice cut into my dream as I sat up in bed. I was sweaty and tears ran down my face.

**Vanessa's POV**

"Shannon, are you okay?" I asked hugging him tightly.

Shannon wiped his face," No, no I'm not" Shannon slid off the bed, grabbed a box from his jacket laying on the floor and got down on one knee. I gasped, "Vanessa Moore, Will you marry me?"

I started to cry, "Yes Shannon, yes!" Shannon slipped the ring on my finger. He stood up and I hugged him. "I don't know what kind of dream you had but I'm glad you did!"

I've always said people get what they deserve but in this case I got more that what I should have but I ain't complaining. For the rest of my life I'm going to be with the man who mended my broken heart and showed me that it's not love that hurts, it's all the crap that you have to deal with before you find love.

* * *

Well, that's it. that's the end... as you can see i wanted it 2 go out witta bang! R&R please it would mean so much to me!


End file.
